


Θυμωμένος Πολέμου Θεός

by 317JadeBlack713 (orphan_account)



Category: Bleach
Genre: BAMF Grimmjow, BAMF Ichigo, Ex-Espadas are accepted by Soul Society!, F/M, Ichigo is finally nice to Shiro!, M/M, Seme Ichigo, Shiro is happy!, Soul Society is changing for the good!, Uke!Grimmjow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5042602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/317JadeBlack713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Θυμωμένος Πολέμου Θεός means 'Angry War-God' in greek.<br/>And just guess who is the War-God?<br/>Exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Θυμωμένος Πολέμου Θεός

One of Ichigo's dual blades sat across his lap. A flame in the fireplace lit the room only slightly. One of Ichigo's hands held a bottle of sword-polish and the other a cloth. The light the fire gave off sparkled and shimmered in Ichigo's eyes. Making his brown eyes seem half gold and half brown. Ichigo cleaned his swords with a happy, blissful expression. The look of love practically written in his eyes. He will be devastated to lose his sword AGAIN after already losing his powers about 5 or 6 times. Also, his getting of his true zanpakto didn't make these feelings lessen. It just made them more potent. No one understood his love of his zanpakto. No one needed to. They just had to let him do his thing. But one person wouldn't just let it go that easily. This certain person just couldn't understand why Ichigo had to have his blade with him all the time, and why Ichigo had that kind of face everytime Ichigo polished, held, or fought with the dual blades. Many people before him had asked the same question to Ichigo himself. Ichigo said nothing of importance. Except for this:

"It helped me alot, why shouldn't I take care of it?"

That certain person is named Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Grimmjow sat in an arm-chair about 2 yards away from the Hybrid. Grimmjow eyeing the display of affection to the sword. Grimmjow blinked and looked ahead at the fireplace. The flames dancing merrily around the burning wood. Little specks of the burning would would pop off and hit the glass guard. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo from the corner of his eye. The Hybrid was cross-legged with both blades on top of the Hybrid's thighs. Ichigo had his back as straight as an arrow. One hand on the sword and the other on the Trench knife. Ichigo's stomach making the slightest of movements is the telltale sign of his deep breathing. If Ichigo's stomach didn't move, Grimmjow would have thought that Ichigo turned into a statue. Or some sort of decoy body. But, then, Ichigo wouldn't leave without his blades.

 "Shiro? You called?" I said, a small, relaxed smile playing on my lips. It has been a while. "Heya King...!" Shiro called, he was sitting with one leg in a criss-cross pattern but his other leg was over his other foot. The pad of his right foot pressed firmly against the floor, the heel is snuggled against the muscle in front of the ankle. The larger dual blade laying beside the hollow. Or used-to-be hollow. What is now his REAL zanpakto. Old man was only his Quincy abilities. Old man was also no more in the real world. He was dead. Killed with the slash of Ichigo's REAL zanpakto. Although, the shape was different, the size was the same, and it was still a combat-only blade. Not a Kido blade. He did have a better control over his reitsu though, but not enough for Ichigo to use complicated demon-arts spells. Only simple healing abilities and some restraining spells, and not much else. Ichigo didn't really enjoy the arts though, maybe it was because of his first experience with the arts? Maybe, maybe not. But who really cares? No one.

"What do you mean I called ya? I didn't do anythin'!" Shiro said. "Then who called me?", Shiro shrugged. Not knowing either. I look around, nothing really changed. May be the buildings became alittle (ALOT!) bigger. In height and in width. Other than that. Old man's spot or pole, wasn't there anymore. I mean. I guess that Old man isn't really a figure to appear in a shinigami's mind. "Hey, when are we gonna battle....? I wanna fight....". I grin, "Soon, I mean it has been great for these past few centuries....and I am sure that the other side of the scale is about to tip...". "What makes ya think tha'?", "Well, think of a scale....There is a bunch of bodies on the positive side. Making that side dip. The other side: The negative is close to the limit. We get one last good thing, then bodies start to go to the negative side. The bodies on the positive side are disappearing in thin air. Making the negative dip and the positive to rise. That is what I am trying to say. We are past due for an enemy..... if there is no enemy then it will come from within. Like a civil war or something.". Shiro looked like he was deep in thought. "So, your saying the scale will dip soon right? So enemies should make their appearance.... right about....". An alarm out side of my mind was ringing. I listened closer. It was the Soul Society Alarm, an enemy! I smile at Shiro before returning to reality.

"Grimmjow, Let's leave.", Ichigo's voice cut through my spacing. I get up as a quick as you can blink and followed Ichigo out the window. We were in Hueco Mundo. Ahh. I forgot. We got accepted weakly by Soul Society after the Quincy shit went down. The rest of us 'Ex-Espadas', were accepted into the Soul Society. But that didn't mean that we were accepted completely, we had different rules for us. We had freedom, but not as much flexibility as the shinigamis, each of us were 'asigned' to a shinigami. Guess who I was 'asigned' to? Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami, and Greatest Shinigami Weapon. Ichigo hates to be called that. Says that it makes him feel like a machine. Not human. Or not Hybrid if you really want to get into detail. Ichigo opened the Garganta and went inside. Make the most perfect Reishi trail. Sometimes.... I wonder what his 'inner world' looks like.... What does his Zanpakto spirit look like? Why does he have two blades? Those types of things. "Kurosaki, What does your inner whatever look like?". I hear Kurosaki chuckle. "I'll have to show you later then. Shiro will be happy to see you.". I blink. Is that his Zanpakto's name? If so, WHAT A LAME NAME~! And why is his Zanpakto going to be happy to see me? I am sure that I haven't met him before... I shrug. Maybe the Zanpakto likes my style or something.

We reach the other side of the Garganta and the beige buildings with the red-ish brown 'roofs' made the place look very kind of old. The large maze from above was as intimidating as when you are walking through them. HOW THE HELL DID THE SHINIGAMI GET TO US SO FAST WHEN THERE WERE TONS OF DEAD ENDS EVERYWHERE?! Kurosaki went to the First Division first. We went to the meeting and We were beside Genryusai Fukutaichou. I was behind Ichigo. I think that the old man favors Kurosaki better than everyone else. I mean, no one other than Kurosaki and me has been up here. Or is it what the humans sometimes say. 'Keep your friends close, and keep you enemies closer.'. I am sure that Ichigo has already thought of that. He is a very knowledgeable person. And letting him close is a very bad move on Fututaichou's decision. I know if Ichigo wanted to kill the Commander, he would have done so much earlier, and wouldn't be suspected for anything. Ichigo would kill him so quickly, it wouldn't be funny. People think of Ichigo as a softy. Someone who wouldn't hurt a fly unless his friends were hurt by said fly. But, I know Ichigo better. He would hurt every little fly in this room if one of them did one thing wrong or said something wrong. If they had said that they will call his friends to help with the fight, he will certainly take his Trench knife hand hold it against Genryusai's throat. To me, Ichigo isn't the fluffy teddy bear everyone thinks he is. And he isn't angry about it, he is using to his advantage. A nice cover is great when you are a wolf. Another human saying, 'A wolf in sheep's clothing.'. I look at Ichigo, his hands were holding them-selves behind his back. His trench knife held steadily by his right hand. His left hand gently, but firmly holding the wrist of his right hand. Ichigo's muscles are tense. Holding their position, ready for defending or attacking. Like an alert panther in a tree. Watching the ground for any potential dangers. The meeting was over. We sat on one of the many hills in Soul Society. Waiting for our turn. It may not be a big enough threat for us. I mean, if Ichigo was out there already. The battle would be over in a matter of seconds. Or even just a millisecond. Depending on the strength of the enemy as a whole. Ichigo and Grimmjow sat on one of the many hills in Soul Society, watching the battle from a 'safe' distance. Ichigo wasn't even paying attention. He was just laying on the grass, asleep. Grimmjow, however, was attentive. Maybe it was just seeing a battle, fight, or slaughter. Grimmjow would not be able to rest. Just seeing action made is nerves go into 'fight' mode. As attentive as he was he would feel an ally or enemy from a could kilometers away. Ichigo, being the exception. Ichigo is just too good at hiding his presence, and is just too fast for Grimmjow's nerves to catch him in his sights.

I am looking over the battle. Ichigo asleep net to me. I shake his arm when I see a multi-colored mist shoot up into the atmosphere. Ichigo gets up and once he gets a glance at the mist. He flash-steps over to the mist. Me following after him. We get to the site and We see a device. A pink-ish green colored liquid. The device was leaking the liquid in mist form. The shinigami around it were all unconscious. Ichigo goes over to a building, and presses a red button. Then we leave. As we are traveling back over to the hill, another similar machine was on the hill. Ichigo sighed and landed on the hill. He then pressed the red button on the wristband he got earlier. "This was my favorite hill...." Ichigo mumbled. A moment later, Kurosuchi showed up with his team of scientists, and went in with a ridiculous out fit, with a gas mask. They collected samples, the machine, and any other thing that was touched by the mist. They couldn't take the whole hill with them so they put up a sign. 'BEWARE! UNKNOWN CHEMICALS AT WORK! COULD BE DEADLY!'. Kurosaki was grumpy the rest of the day.

* * *

                                                                                                        **TIME SKIP**

* * *

 Grimmjow and Ichigo were in the Shiba estate. And of course, Ichigo was only there because they needed a place to stay and he was the newly-found Heir. Ichigo knew that he was the Shiba heir even before they had 'found' him. His father was going to be the Heir, but then he disappeared, so the Shiba clan was destroyed. Then the council found out that Kurosaki Isshin had a son. And that his son was the Hero or 'Greatest Weapon' Seirieitei had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Inspiration to continue Shi watashi no Ichigo..... I just can't think of any ideas of how to continue it. And also writing other stories help with the writer's block. Also I thought, Instead of letting you guys high and dry. I should make some more short stories to keep you entertained! So! BE GRATEFUL! JK! Love ya! <3 <3 <3 <3
> 
> ~317JadeBlack713


End file.
